


His Possible Past

by minigenos



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: 3 points extra credit if you can name the inspiration source for the title, Gen, Original Character Death(s), but on a lighter note, i was debating on if i should name him Regalos and my friend/editor said i should, it will be sad, making an anagram of asgore was hard so i added an l for fLavor, which i did so now he has a really cute name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigenos/pseuds/minigenos
Summary: Ralsei’s possible origin story.





	1. Chapter 1

The pillar of dark energy loomed above the two cloaked monsters, ever present and ever powerful. It had existed before they were born, before even written history in the Dark World. They were its current guardians, dutifully carrying out the task of protecting the pillar day in and day out. Behind them the village was silent; the only source of movement being the eternally-burning magic flames that were hung along the buildings like wall sconces. It had been a long time since monsters other than the two had occupied the village, and even longer since the Lightners had lived with them as their creators, masters, and friends.

A strong whip of energy lanced out from the pillar before quickly being reabsorbed. It blew by the pair of monsters with enough force to blow back the hoods of their cloaks, revealing their aged faces. If someone were to suddenly visit from the Lightner World, they may have commented that the pair of monsters here bore quite a striking resemblance to a certain pair of Boss Monsters that lived back in their home world.

Loriet, the old female monster, seemed for all intents and purposes like an aged version of Toriel, except for her striking red horns and eyes. Red fur once covered her body from the tip of her head to the bottom of her feet, but as the years went by it had all faded to the faintest shade of pink.

Her partner, Regalos, stood silently by her side. As might have been expected, he would have easily been mistaken for a much older version of Asgore. He was notably taller than his partner, with horns and fur that were so white they seemed to shimmer in any source of light. His beard had been neatly tidied recently, at his wife's request. Whenever Loriet turned her eyes to look at him, her soul was struck with sad, nostalgic memories of the past.

They were there when the Lightners suddenly disappeared.

They were the ones that made the decision to close and lock the Great Door in order to protect it from whatever threats to the pillar might have lurked on the other side.

They were the only monsters left in the village.

They had lived like this for decades, maybe even a century or two.

But, even knowing full well the consequences of their actions, they had and continued to carry out their duties as faithfully as the day they had been crowned King and Queen by their creators.

 

After all,

 

They were the last Guardians from the Dark.

 

But...

They couldn't keep doing this forever. To put it simply, the pair were just too old.

 

One day not so long ago, Regalos had found an old, dusty book that was effectively falling apart at the seams within a secret alcove of his study. He looked his new find over, expecting a title, creator, owner, or, anything really. It had no title or author, but the spells and theories inside were sound, even if they seemed to defy commonly-accepted logic.

_Is this a Lightner's book?_ The king asked himself. _Heh. They did always love their secrets and tricks._ He continued to turn the pages and read the contents in some wild hope of finding an answer as to why or how their gods had disappeared without a trace.

But the further into the book he went, the more archaic and wild both the theories and writing became, until it all blended into impossible gibberish.

Regalos kept flipping through the pages as if in a trance, desperate to return to the safe sanity of reality but unable to find an escape.

 

And then

 

He had reached The End.

 

And there was

 

Nothing,

 

Except

 

A single, folded piece of paper wedged between the last page of the book and the back cover.

 

Regalos wasn't too sure of the piece of paper, but his curiosity drove him onward to pluck it from its resting spot. Almost immediately after doing so, the book split and fell apart, spreading every single one of its pages across the floor and causing an impossible-to-put-together mess.

While he may have been upset over the loss of such an old, and possibly important, relic, the monster was unusually excited to find out what was inscribed on that small piece of paper. Regalos knew his large paws ran the risk of tearing the ancient sheet, so he carefully held it in his hand and headed outside his study to find his wife while making sure to avoid stepping on the pages strewn about on the floor before him. Once the door was closed, a strange wind whipped into the room, sending almost all of the pages and even the covers of the book into the burning blue flames of the fireplace. Only a few seemingly hand-picked pages escaped the flames and made their way to the outside world via the window or chimney flue.

The excitement built within Regalos as he looked for his wife, who was sitting on one of the low stone walls that overlooked the empty city. He wasn't quite sure what had gotten him in such a mood; it was just a simple piece of paper after all. Maybe the mere fact that it was something new and different was enough to make his soul race. Whatever _it_ was in the end gave the old monster just enough vigor to run up to Loriet with a big, silly grin on his wrinkled face.

“My dear! My love!” Regalos exclaimed as he held out the small piece of paper in his paws. Loriet, confused as to where her husband had found so much energy and glee, moved back slightly in confusion as she held her arm up to shield herself.

“What are you... so excited about?” the old female monster couldn't help but be suspicious of Regalos's happiness. It wasn't something that happened at all anymore.

“I found this! I- I can't open it myself. I'm too afraid of breaking it,” he stammered out while continuing to hold the piece of paper. “I found it in an- an old book, yes, and could you please...?”

Loriet wasn't terribly amused or interested, but nevertheless gently took the paper from her husband and carefully unfolded it. Despite its age, the text written on it was still perfectly legible.

The old monster's soul seemed to freeze as her breaths got caught in her throat. Loriet's reaction was so surprising that even Regalos's mood had changed from one of folly to one of worry.

“Are... you alright my love?” the King asked as he held one of his wife's shoulders. She didn't say anything. All Loriet could do was stare forward as she lowered the paper down to her waist, which enabled Regalos to see for himself what had caused such a strong reaction in her.

On the paper were instructions on how to create a unique Boss Monster using the Pillar of Darkness. All that was needed was one gift to the offspring from each parent and their own souls as sacrifice.

 

For the pair of aging and childless monsters, it was an incredible discovery.

 

With the ancient piece of paper now refolded and placed within Regalos's cloak pocket, the monster took one last moment to look down at his wife. In her right hand she held a beautiful, handmade pink scarf while her other hand remained free. As if to mirror her, the King held a matching shamrock green pointed hat and cloak in his left hand while his right was completely empty.

Loriet looked up to her husband, and the two smiled warmly at each other. They had loved each other since the first day they met, almost as if were fated to happen.

Maybe it _was_ fate. Maybe it had had a hand in leading them all the way up to this point. Maybe this really was their final purpose in this world, or maybe it was their one and only true purpose, and everything they had done or experienced were only stepping stones that led up to this moment.

It wasn't going to be pleasant.

The vortex of energy would not be kind to them. It would be worse than all of their bad memories, experiences, and feelings combined. It would do everything in its power to tear them apart then rip their souls to shreds.

 

But

 

If they stayed together,

 

If they refused to give in,

 

And if they fought back against the rush of darkness and emotions and magic that were strong enough to make any normal monster or man go mad,

 

The plan would work,

 

And through their sacrifice,

 

They would be able to create a child.

 

It is a sad fact that the two monsters must sacrifice themselves in order for the plan to work, but in turn their offspring would be capable of surviving by merely feeding off of the energy produced from the vortex. And, while it still may have seemed like a raw deal to an outsider, the monsters were far too old to reproduce normally and there were no Lightners left to create a replacement for them. Therefore, this was the only chance they had left to create an heir.

With one arm occupied by their one gift to their new possible child, the old monsters reached out their empty hands to clasp the other. Their fingers intertwined as best they could, and both the last King and Queen of darkness could feel the pulse from the other's soul.

They weren't nervous or scared. After all, they had each other.

With one last loving smile, the pair broke eye contact, returned their focus to the task before them, and walked together, hand in hand, into the Pillar of Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

As the pair of monsters entered the vortex, their entire world exploded around them. They were expecting it to be painful, but what the massive pillar of energy was doing to them was so, so much worse. It was trying to rip both their bodies, souls, and minds apart so that absolutely nothing remained, not to mention how fervently it was also attempting to tear the monsters apart from each other. Their current existence was nothing more than pain; it felt as if they were being burned, stabbed, shredded, and dunked into boiling hot water simultaneously.

During all of this, the pillar of energy pulsed, warped, and twisted into itself as it tried to destroy the King and Queen of Darkness. If any monsters were still in the town it would have been quite the spectacle to behold, but the only ones who caught a glimpse of it were far away and on the wrong side of the closed doors.

If an energy vortex could have thoughts and emotions, it was safe to say it wasn't pleased with what the two monsters were trying to do. Maybe more accurately it would be absolutely livid over their plan, and wasn't shy about letting them know as much.

It tried to tear them apart from each other and break their spirits so they could be physically broken in turn.

It tried to grind their bodies down into dust.

It tried to shatter their souls until not even a trace of their magic remained in this world.

It tried its damnedest to stop them from following through with their plan.

 

But they refused.

 

Loriet and Regalos never gave up, despite the mountain of pain that was crushing them. They couldn't. For these monsters, this was their one and only chance to ensure that _someone_ would be waiting for their beloved Lightners when they finally returned to their world of darkness. A last-ditch effort at some sort of future, even if they weren't going to be a part of it.

 

And, as if by some miracle, the pain just... stopped.

 

The sheer bliss of the moment almost overwhelmed the two. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they felt only a soft warmth that enveloped their bodies and souls, bringing them to a state of absolute nirvana. It had worked. Now all they had to do was wait.

Regalos looked over to his wife, who was already looking at him through teary but happy eyes. He watched as her horns began to disappear and the dust that came from her body quickly swirl around and disappear as the vortex's energy flowed around them. No doubt the same was beginning to happen to him as well, even though he couldn't see or feel it yet.

 

They both knew well before they entered the pillar that no matter the result, neither of them were going to make it out of this plan alive.

But at least they were by each other's side during their final moments. That was enough for them.

 

Their bodies quickly disintegrated, causing the gifts they had brought to be swept up and away by the magic. The last little pieces of them to go were their hands; they had never stopped holding on to each other, even in death.

All that was left now were their souls. The upside-down glowing black hearts that represented the culmination of their being hovered briefly before they too disintegrated, but unlike their bodies the particles of their souls didn't disappear upward into the continuously-flowing river of magic. Instead, most of the magic swirled downward, mixing with each other along with small ribbons of magic from the vortex itself, swirling and combining into a single, tiny black monster soul.

 

 

Everything was silent as the pillar of energy calmed down and reverted back to its normal flow mere minutes after the pair of monsters had entered it, except for a small spot at its very base. Roughly circular and only a couple feet in diameter, the mysterious patch only rippled like the surface of a lake when a gentle breeze blew over it, as opposed to the massive wave-like pulses of energy that shaped the rest of the vortex.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a small faintly pink-tinted white snout appeared, along with the tip of the hat that had been brought into the vortex by Regalos. The rest of the baby boss monster's head soon followed, which for the most part was completely covered by the aforementioned hat. Grasped firmly in one of its tiny hands was the colorful pink scarf, which was trailing on the floor behind the newborn. As for the cloak, it had been placed around the baby's body as if the new boss monster was already full-sized, which was easy enough for the little monster to quickly slip through.

As nice as the gifts were, they were just too big for the baby monster to wear, at least for now. At present, the lack of properly-sized clothes was a fairly big problem, as was the fact that the newborn was literally all alone in the abandoned town...

Which were now the vortex's problems to solve.

An arch of energy from the pillar struck the tiny monster before it had completely abandoned the cloak, covering its body in thick shadows and causing its facial features to disappear until only a pair of white dots for eyes could be seen. The shadows felt safe to the baby, like being wrapped in a snuggly blanket and protected from whatever might lurk and sneak around in the corner of one's eyes.

Eventually the monster would learn to be able to control the shadows that currently covered its body, but that wouldn't be for many years yet.

With the vortex itself being the primary energy source for the monster, at least until it was old enough to gather and prepare food for itself, the only issue left was the fact that the baby was utterly alone and unaware of its surroundings – which was arguably the biggest problem left for the energy pillar to “solve.” This issue quickly became a priority as the energetic and cooing baby began making its way right towards a set of stairs.

As if on cue, a stream of smoky, swirling magic raced over to the newborn, taking shape as it moved. Once it was directly next to the newborn it took a form that vaguely resembled a female goat monster, with the only truly defined features being a pair of sad-looking eyes. The roughly-formed and wispy “monster” picked up the newborn well before it reached the first step and cradled it in its arms. The baby didn't seem to mind the unusual, see-through texture of the “being” holding it, and babbled cutely as the magical and more material extension of the vortex ever so gently tickled its belly.

 

_Ral...sei..._

 

The voice, if it could even be called that, was barely a whisper. An echo of an echo. It came from nowhere, and would have easily been mistaken as the wind or even a hallucination had any sapient being been around to hear it.

 

_Ral...sei..._

 

It whispered the name again as the fog-like mass of magic placed the baby monster down closer to the vortex of energy. The newborn cooed as the “monster” became ever more transparent until it disappeared entirely from existence.

 

_Ral..._

 

_Sei..._

 

Ralsei may not have remembered the faint whisper or the “monster” that held and protected him as a baby, but he remembered the name, and his parent's love, even though both were only just echoes of memories.

 


End file.
